Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20190711023817/@comment-39965126-20190713162451
176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : Kabezed a écrit : Ils avaient peur que Rayleigh débarque à Marine Ford Alors si kaido Shanks big mom barbe noir débarque Avec king queen jack Katakuri smoothie crackers Aokijii shiliew moria Ben beckmann lucky roo yasopp Sans compter la famille Charlotte Les headliners de kaido Les évadés du lvl 6 d'impel down dans l'équipage de bn +les alliés (x. Drake, Hawkins, apoo, donquixote family, pays de WA) Rayleigh rivalise avec garp Kaido rivalise avec sengoku Shanks rivalise avec fujitora Big mom rivalise avec ryokujyu Barbe noire rivalise avec kizaru Les commandants de yonko rivalisent avec les top vice amiraux:chatton,momousagi,tsuru,onigumo,doberman,magellan,sentomaru. La marine ont des nouveaux pacifista qui remplacent l'ordre des shishibukai. Plus akainu,aokiji,le Cp0,le gorosei N'importe quoi , c'est pour ça que la marine se stoppe dès que Shanks se pointe lol la marine seul qui rivalise avec les 4 Yonkou alors qu'ils sont obligés de mobiliser toute leur force + les shichibukai contre un seul Yonkou toi tu lis le manga de travers c'est pas possible l'auteur ne peut pas faire plus explicite avec la bataille de Marine Ford x) Non seulement la Marine boxe à domicile dans son QG , mais ils ont un moyen de pression évident en détenant un des commandants de Barbe Blanche (se qui affaiblie deja son équipage sans parler du départ de Teach) , ils ont préparé des tactiques contrairement à l'équipage de BB (mur pour emprisonné les pirates , tactique de sandwich avec les pacifistas , mur en granit marin résistant au pouvoir de BB) , ils ont préparé aussi une armée de pacifista si tu vois pas l'avantage de la Marine face à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui ne peut pas tout détruire sans distinction car ils viennent pour sauver un de leur nakama détruire l'île peut avancer la mort de Ace voir le tuer par accident , ils ne semblent pas avoir préparé de plan contrairement à Sen Goku pourtant la marine subit des pertes importantes et avant la mort de Ace, Barbe Blanche comptait en finir seul avec la marine ordonnant à son équipage de partir de l'île et de le laisser derrière eux .. En terrain neutre avec Barbe Blanche qui se retient pas sans blessure , avec Ace de présent qui ont l'intention d'anéantir totalement la marine le combat aurait été bien différent .. Si on ajoute Kaidou à la partie qui aide pour x raison BB la marine elle finit massacrer c'est bien pour sa que la marine tente toujours d'arrêter la rencontre entre deux Yonkou et que une alliance Kaidou/ Mama serait un cataclsme sans précédent d'ailleurs rien que l'assiociation Kaidou/Wano soumet le gouvernement mondial tu te souviens de la scène ou le Shogun se fou de la gueule du GM en disant tant que Kaidou est derrière moi pas même le GM pourra faire tomber ce pays .. La marine mobilise ses forces pour des situations qui peuvent dégénérer comme la venus improviser d'un kaido ou shanks. La marine ne prend aucun risque et sur la majorité des forces présente qui c'est battue sérieusement parmis les shishibukai ou amiraux? Akainu à lui seul à fait 90% de la bataille â savoir balancer du magma sur les navire et troupes de barbe blanche,bloqué sa hallebarde et ses coup sismique ainsi que lui faire des trous,puis tuée ace. Et ça pendant que aokiji,kizaru,garp,sengoku et mihawk ont les mains dans les poches donc je te pose la question regarde t'on le même manga? C'est bien beau de venir envoyé des coup sur une forteresse et faire du bruit mais en attendant parmis les troupes de la marine les grands noms n'ont subie aucune perte et cela les mains dans les poches. Juste onigumo â suffit pour menottée marco et le mettre hors d'état de nuir durant une partie de la bataille. Si pour toi tu appelles la marine massacré des randoms on n'a pas la même conception la victoire â été écrasante. Sentomaru un officier de la marine maitrise le ryuo bouclier au point d'avoir l'une des meilleur défense au monde,qu'est ce qui le différencie d'un joz qui lui son pouvoir lui donne l'une des meilleur résistance? Aokiji l'a gelé en 2 temp 3 mouvements et tu le compare â se dernier? Ps:tu met marco au même niveau que joz et vista? Si marco est cité par le gorosei c'est parcequ'il est le second qui se rapproche le plus du niveau yonko/amiral tout simplement. Chatton et momousagi on ne sait pas tout comme smoothie rien ne les différencie. Smoothie qui en anime rivalise avec reiju et cracker qui se fait bloquer ses coup d'épée par nami ^^ Les shichibukai se battent c'est pas parce que Oda fait pas des gros plans sur eux qu'ils font rien hein doflamingo stoppe Joz par exemple , Moria stoppe Oz jr tout comme Dofy et Kuma .. Barbe Blanche de plus ne rentre pas deux suites dans la bataille si tu as lu l'arc marine ford se qui semble pas être le cas .. Mais bien sur on oublie les coup bas de Akainu pour blesser Barbe Blanche avant même qu'il rentre dans la bataille , on oublie les tactiques de Sen Goku et les dispositifs mis en place qui ne serait pas présent en terrain neutre ni les pacifista crée en masse en vu de la bataille et sa se dit objectif mais sa veut pas reconnaitre la préparation de fou furieux de la marine ni le fait qu'ils ont un moyen de pression constant en détenant Ace .. Les mains dans les poches ?? mais qu'est que tu me chantes toi ?? Moi j'ai vu un Joz qui retient et tiens tête à Kuzan jusqu'au moment ou Barbe blanche a une crise cardiaque pendant qu'il combat lui Akainu et un Marco qui retient lui Kizaru jusqu'à ce moment fatidique qui fait basculer la bataille donnant l'avantage à la marine pour le reste de la bataille si tu sais pas lire les grande ligne de la bataille, les schéma de l'auteur et se qui se passe en off screen c'est pas ma faute et oui l'auteur ne peut pas tout montrer .. Pendant que les VA s'attaque au menu fretin et les commandants plus faibles que le big three .. Lol le gars araigné qui profite que Marco tourne le dos à Kizaru qui lui en profite pour balancer des lasers par derrière , non seulement Marco à ce moment la est en panique totale mais il se prend des lasers il continue sa route et se fait avoir bêtement par le VA et rebelotte derrière Kizaru lui replace des coups de lasers malgré ça on revoit marco qui continue le combat bridé et blessé l'ami .. Joz combat aokiji depuis un bout de temps et sur une inattention suffit de lire les paroles d'Aokiji il se fait geler soit le pouvoir le plus efficace pour le vaincre .. a côté un VA se OS facile par un Kuzan pas sérieux un VA c'est smoker and co soit des faiblards .. sentomaru il fait pas le poids face à un amiral suffit de voir l'admiration qu'il a pour Kizaru et le fait qu'il soit sur le cul face à Rayleigh qui stoppe son oncle .. Joz c'est diamant + HDA + HDO et hypothétique HDR viens pas parler d'un gars qu'on a pas revu depuis la pré ellipse ..